Krasarangwildnis
Die Krasarangwildnis an der Südküste Pandarias beherbergt geweihte Teiche und ungewöhnliche Energiequellen, die die Aufmerksamkeit von Wahrheitssuchenden sowohl der Allianz als auch der Horde auf sich gezogen haben. Die Wildnis ist außerdem die Heimat der boshaften, tyrannischen Mogu sowie einer sogar noch heimtückischeren Gefahr: Das Sha der Verzweiflung hat laut jüngsten Berichten die Fesseln abgeworfen, die es bislang im Tempel des Roten Kranichs gebunden hatten. Nun macht es sich daran, das Land mit seinem erstickenden Trübsinn zu überziehen. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria: Zonenvorschau Beschreibung Entlang der Südküste Pandarias erstreckt sich ein als Krasarangwildnis bekannter unwirtlicher Dschungel. In diesem vom idyllischen Tal der Vier Winde durch eine riesige Klippe getrennten Landstrich erwarten die Helden von Allianz und Horde mehrere Abenteuer und verborgene dunkle Geheimnisse. Die Dschungel der Krasarangwildnis sind prächtig anzusehen, jedoch auch sehr gefährlich. Unter den Bäumen finden wagemutige Abenteurer Spuren von Ruinen und anderen, seit Langem verborgenen Dingen. Denn unter dem Blätterdach dieses uralten Dschungels leben sich nicht nur Tiere. Hier wurde auch das Sha der Verzweiflung seit langer Zeit gefangen gehalten. Davor diente es als Gefängnis der alten Mogukaiser, die sich im Krieg mit den von ihnen selbst erschaffenen Monstern namens „Saurok“ befanden. Die Krasarangwildnis ist ein ausgedehnter Dschungel mit vielen Geheimnissen. Je weiter die Spieler vordringen, desto mehr Geschichten und Abenteuer entdecken sie. Blizzard Entertainment: Mists of Pandaria-Zonenvorschau: Krasarangwildnis Völker und Fraktionen In Krasarang lebt eine Reihe von Völkern, die den Helden von Allianz und Horde schon im Jadewald begegneten: die mordlüsternen und gewalttätigen Saurok, die brutalen und hier herrschenden Mogu sowie das alles Leben entziehende Sha der Verzweiflung. Am großen Fluss der Zone werden Reisende auch auf Jinyu treffen und es entlang der südlichen Inseln von Unga Ingu mit Ho-zen-Piraten zu tun bekommen. In der Krasarangwildnis gibt es jedoch auch das erste richtige Aufeinandertreffen mit den Mantis. Späher und eine Vorhut des Schwarms konnten die große Mauer am Schlangenrücken überwinden und sammeln sich nun im westlichen Teil des Dschungels. Unter den Fraktionen sind "Die Himmlischen Erhabenen" und "Die Angler" auf der Suche nach hochstufigen Abenteurern, die tapfer genug sind, dem Dschungel zu trotzen und ihnen zu helfen. Auf den südlichen Inseln treten die Mönche des Roten Kranichs gegeneinander an, um Gunst und Wohlgefallen dieses Ahnengeisters zu erlangen. Die Helden von Allianz und Horde haben die Möglichkeit, ihr Können gegen die Anhänger dieser Lehre unter Beweis stellen und vielleicht sogar den Respekt des Roten Kranichs zu gewinnen. Schlachtfeld: Krasarangwildnis Mit Patch 5.1.0. beginnt die Pandarenkampagne von Allianz und Horde. Helden der Stufe 90 werden den Ruf vernehmen, diesen neuen Questknotenpunkten zu Hilfe zu eilen, und zufällig zusammengestellte tägliche Quests absolvieren, bei denen sie verbündete NSCs gegen die Gegnerfraktion unterstützen. Türme und Friedhöfe des Gegners stellen Schlüsselziele für diese Küstenschlacht dar – sie zu erobern (und dabei gegnerische Spieler zu besiegen) wird belohnt mit Stärkungseffekten und füllt die eigenen Taschen mit Schlachtbefehlen. Diese können für die Dienste von Söldnern ausgegeben werden, die Verbündeten Stärkungseffekte verleihen, für Turmwachen, die Eure Festung verteidigen, für Magier, die überall auf dem Kontinent Portale öffnen können, sowie für Festmähler, die den Truppen Kraft verleihen. Außerdem können Spieler wilde und tödliche Tiere zu ihrem Lager treiben, wo sie erlegt (und geplündert) werden können. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 5.1: Invasion Geschichte Die Helden von Allianz und Horde können das Sha der Verzweiflung nicht angreifen, wenn sie die Allianz oder die Horde im Kampf gegen die Gefahren der Krasarangwildnis unterstützen. Doch nach und nach werden sie zum Fanal der Hoffnung dieses Landes. Die Mogu sind in ihre uralten Gebäude zurückgekehrt, um dort nach vergessener Magie und vergrabenen Waffen ihrer Vorfahren zu suchen. Die Saurok überfallen jeden, der ihnen den Rücken zuwendet. Die Fischer aus Marista werden ständig von den Ho-zen aus Unga Ingu angegriffen. Selbst die furchteinflößenden Mantis wurden östlich vom Schlangenrücken gesichtet. Und die Mönche des Roten Kranichs werden vom Sha der Verzweiflung und seinen Untergebenen angegriffen. Dazwischen landen einige Truppen der Horde und der Allianz, die Visionen von Heilung und Macht angezogen haben. In der Krasarangwildnis wird außerdem die Geschichte der Mönche aus dem Tiankloster aufgegriffen, die weiterhin den verborgenen Meister finden wollen. Ken-Ken ist bei seiner Suche im östlichen Wind auf Zhus Bastion gestoßen, ein Pandarendorf, dass die Gefahren der Krasarangwildnis zurückhalten soll. Doch die tapferen Wächter mussten sich dem Sha der Verzweiflung geschlagen geben und Ken-Ken gehen die Ideen aus, wie er die traurigen Pandaren aufheitern kann. In den südlichen Winden ist der mächtige und impulsive Kang Dornstab auf die Neuankömmlinge der Horde und Allianz gestoßen. Er unterbricht seine Suche nach dem verborgenen Meister, um den Fremden mit seinem gewaltigen Stab im Kampf gegen einen niederträchtigen Mogu zu helfen. Wissenswertes Die Luke nahe Marista In der Nähe des Pandaren-Stützpunktes Marista in der Nayeli-Lagune findet ihr eine geheimnisvolle Luke. Wenn Ihr von Marista aus in Richtung Norden blickt, dann seht Ihr eine Erhebung auf der Insel, und genau auf diesem Hügel bei den Koordinaten 52,73 liegt diese Luke. Um die Luke herum liegen jede Menge Gnomen-Skelette - da haben wohl schon mehrere Entdecker nach einem Zutritt in das gesucht, was die metallene Tür verschließt. Was sich hinter der Luke verbirgt, wissen auch wir nicht. Vielleicht eine geheime Station der Gnome, von der aus sie ihre Welteroberungspläne in die Tat umsetzen? Interessant ist nicht die Luke an sich, sondern das Item, das gleich daneben legt und von Euch aufgehoben werden kann. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Papierstapel, der für 15 Goldstücke beim Händler verkauft werden kann. Der gelbe Flavor-Text auf dem Item ist das eigentlich Interessante. Darauf steht "05151212:01 Systemfehler". Dieses Item spielt gemeinsam mit der Luke nicht nur auf die Serie Lost an. Doch was bedeuten die Zahlen auf dem WoW-Item? Was ist am 15. Mai 2012 um 00:01 Uhr passiert? Richtig, Diablo 3 ist erschienen und der Ansturm auf die Server hat eben jene für Stunden und gar Tage derart überstrapaziert, dass die Diablo-3-Fans nicht ins Spiel kamen - daher auch der Zusatz "Systemfehler". Buffed.de: Geheimnisse in Pandaria - eine Luke, Qua'kan und Gokk'lok, das gefährlichste Unterwasserlebewesen Pandarias Scherenfürst Kril'mandar Scherenfürst Kril'mandar lebt auf einer Insel im Südwesten der Krasarangwildnis, bei den Koordinaten 13,32. WoW Patch 5.1 hat den Spawn von Kril'mandar dahingehend beeinflusst, als dass der Makrura-Fürst nicht mehr auf seiner Insel erscheint, sobald Ihr mit Eurem Charakter die Quest-Reihe Eurer Fraktion an den Ufern der Krasarangwildnis gestartet habt. Aktuell könnt Ihr den Krabbenlord nur in der Ursprungsversion der Krasarangwildnis herbeirufen, mit einem Charakter, der noch nicht in der 5.1-Phase steckt. Um den Krabbenlord herbeizurufen, benötigt Ihr ein wenig Reisegeld und schlagkräftige Argumente. Ihr müsst nämlich sechs Muschelstücke von sechs unterschiedlichen Makrura erbeuten, bevor Ihr Euch Kril'mandar persönlich stellen könnt. * Akkalou findet Ihr im Jadewald auf einer kleinen Insel Bereich zwischen Windwärtsinsel, Sri La und Arboretum etwa bei den Koordinaten 60,37. * Akkalar findet Ihr südwestlich der Mondwasserzuflucht im Jadewald, er treibt sich etwa bei den Koordinaten 58,95 herum. * Kishak wandert den Strand westlich von Zouchin rauf und runter, und ist in der Nähe der Koordinaten 50,18 im Kun-Lai-Gipfel zu finden. * Ulk'nirok findet Ihr am südlichen Rand der Tonlongsteppe, am Ufer der Gokk'lokgewässers hinter einem umgefallenen Baum; etwa bei den Koordinaten 48,95. * Muschelstok findet Ihr am nördlichen Rand von Zan'vess in der Schreckensöde. Schaut Euch in der Nähe der Koordinaten 29,67 nach ihm um. * Damlak ist bei den Hexenmeistern in die Lehre gegangen und wandert in der Krasarangwildnis durch die Gewässer zwischen Unga Ingu und den westlich angrenzenden kleinen Inseln. Versucht etwa bei den Koordinaten 40,39 den Makrura auszumachen. Alle haben Muschelstücke fallen lassen, die Ihr nun zusammensetzen könnt. Und dann geht's auf zu Kril'mandars Insel. Auf dem Eiland selbst lässt sich ein Überrest vom großen Scherenfürsten finden. Benutzt Ihr das zusammengestellte, dann ruft Ihr Kril'mandar herbei (wenn Ihr Euch nicht in der 5.1.-Phase befindet). Der Krabbenfürst hat so gut wie jede Fähigkeit seiner Untergebenen, deswegen ist es keine schlechte Idee, wenn Ihr Euch Beistand holt. Traut Ihr Euch den Kampf allein zu, dann unterbrecht und stunnt Kril'mandar so häufig es geht. Wenn Ihr das Zeitliche segnet, dann müsst Ihr alle Materialien für das Muschelschalenband erneut sammeln, da das Item bei Benutzung verbraucht wird und der Scherenfürst nach einem Wipe verschwindet. Von Kril'mandar könnt Ihr wiederum "Krustgram" erbeuten. Damit klärt sich auch, auf wen der Scherenfürst Kril'mandar anspielt, nämlich auf den Lichkönig höchstpersönlich und seine Schwert Frostgram vom Namen her arg ähnelt. Buffed.de: Geheimnisse in Pandaria - Ain'zama Guju, Scherenfürst Kril'mandar und Pandas für alle Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Mists of Pandaria Kategorie:Pandaria Kategorie:Krasarangwildnis Kategorie:Krasarangwildnis NSC